<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shopping Trip by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651968">The Shopping Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the trials of managing 101 children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent shopkeeper witnesses what shopping with 101 children looks like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; the 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anonymous:</p><p>How can Din tell every Yodito apart? Does he make them wear different clothes?</p><p> </p><p>Ooops-i-arted:</p><p>After living with them in close quarters it doesn’t take Din very long to pick up who is who; they may be clones but they all have their individual quirks and after a while he Just Knows who is who.  He’s their dad; it’s his job.  (Also the kids want to be known as individuals.  OG Yodito in particular wants everyone to be aware that he’s him and The Oldest.)</p><p>Others have a much harder time though so he does often have them wear different clothing once he gets enough credits to go into a Space Baby Store and give one poor retailer the most interesting day of their career.</p><p> </p><p>lionesshathor:</p><p>Can you imagine trying to go shopping with the Yoditos? Like, before the Razor Crest even lands it’s wobbling around with the sheer force of 100 babies bouncing up and down squealing happily. And as soon as Din parks the door EXPLODES off releasing a horde of ankle biters followed by their panicking dad. He manages to herd them into a store and then slams the counter like BABY STUFF, NOW. </p><p> </p><p>ooops-i-arted:</p><p>It was almost closing, and Leli would be glad to head home.  It’d been a quiet enough day, but a long shift.  She glanced at the chrono on the wall, watching it tick down the last hour as she folded the new shipment of onesies and placed them on display.</p><p>Gradually, she became aware of a strange pattering sound.  You could usually hear approaching customers on the wooden sidewalks that criss-crossed the town, providing a walkway over the swampy ground, but they were usually the solid thud-thud of the humanoid locals.  This was light and fast but continuous, and getting louder, and louder, and louder…</p><p>The door burst open of its own accord, and Leli could only stare as her shop was swarmed with tiny green children.</p><p>They had to be children; even if it weren’t for their size - the largest barely coming up to her knee - there was no mistaking that innocent, manic energy that only children possessed.  She’d seen it so many times in her store, usually in the toy section, but this group could not fit in only the toy section.  They spread like wildfire, too short to reach the displays but eyeing the onesies, bottles, toys, carriers, pacifiers, everything with big brown curious eyes, their oversized ears twitching.</p><p>And then, just when Leli thought it could not possibly get any weirder, a Mandalorian in full armor came in after the horde, stragglers scurrying around his feet and a dozen more tiny green children tucked into a many-pocketed carrier strapped to his chest and back.</p><p>“No touching,” said the Mandalorian firmly.  All the little ears perked towards the Mandalorian (and several little hands dropped down from what they were reaching for).  “This is an in and out stop.”</p><p>Somewhere in Leli’s brain, she knew she was supposed to greet customers.  But she could only stare as the fully-armed-and-armored Mandalorian warrior delicately picked his way through the mass of green children, the tiny ones in his carrier cooing and pointing at her and twitching their oversized ears as he approached.</p><p>“I need onesies,” he finally said.  “And bottles.”</p><p>It was very difficult to maintain eye contact with the implacable facade of the helmet and not the mass of children, now chirping and cooing and babbling, but Leli tried her best.  “How many?” she finally managed.  “And what size?”</p><p>“Daddy, I want the fishie toy,” chirped a bright voice from across the store.</p><p>“We have toys at home,” said the Mandalorian without missing a beat or looking back.  “I need twenty in size human newborn, twenty in human preemie, and thirty in Bimm toddler.”</p><p>“And bottles, Dad,” said another of the green children, the only one wearing a well-worn brown coat.  “I saw she has really little ones.  Maybe Ika’ika can hold those himself.”</p><p>Another one at the Mandalorian’s feet wrinkled his nose.  “Papa, Ika’ika is stinky!”</p><p>“I know.”  The Mandalorian looked back at Leli.  “I could use the smallest bottles you have.  Maybe a dozen.”</p><p>Leli couldn’t help but glance at the children packed into the carrier.  They were snuggled together, blinking up placidly at her.  The tiniest one, so pale a green he was practically white, made a squeaking noise and the Mandalorian gently patted his head.  “Bottles for them?” she asked.</p><p>The Mandalorian nodded.  “This is the third store I’ve been to today.  The others didn’t have ones that small.”</p><p>“I think I got something that should work,” said Leli.</p><p>She was terrified she would step on one of the children, but they easily moved out of the way so she could collect the items the Mandalorian had asked for.  All the while they chattered at him eagerly - “Buir, I want a blue onesie” “Papa, can I have a coat like Yod’ika when I’m big like him?” “Daddy, I really want the fishie toy” - and the Mandalorian took every remark in stride.</p><p>“I don’t want a white onesie, Buir!” whined one of the children as Leli started ringing up the purchases.</p><p>“Omera said she would dye them for you,” the Mandalorian said.  He spun suddenly.  “Hey!  Get down from there right now, Yod’ika 22!”</p><p>Leli looked up to see one of the larger chlidren comfortably seated in a speeder seat on display on a high shelf with no indication of how he had gotten up there.  “Oh stars!” she gasped, but before she could apologize or offer to help get him down, the child jumped!</p><p>Leli shrieked, but the Mandalorian raised a placating arm.  “He’s fine.  They…just do that.”</p><p>She looked, and not only did the child somehow look perfectly fine on the ground - no tears and no injuries - but his other siblings appeared to be congratulating him for his feat!</p><p>“How…” she blurted.</p><p>The Mandalorian just shrugged.  “They do that.  You get used to it.”</p><p>Somehow, Leli rang up his purchases and packed them into bags and accepted the credits the Mandalorian handed her.  He glanced over his shoulder as she counted them out.  “And you, put that fish back.  I told you, we have toys at home.”</p><p>One of the children scowled fiercely, but the fish plush in his arms <em>levitated back up onto the shelf without being touched -</em></p><p>“Keep the change,” said the Mandalorian.</p><p>Leli made a noise that was hopefully “Thanks” and then watched as the Mandalorian hurried the mass of green children out, bringing up the rear with the one in the brown coat, who happily trotted alongside his father’s feet, babbling about how excited he was for someone named Winta to help teach him how to dye clothes.</p><p>And just like that, Leli’s shop was empty once more.</p><p>She glanced at the spare credits in her hand before pocketing them, the only proof she had that her shop had just been filled with at least a hundred green children and their Mandalorian caretaker and she hadn’t just imagined the strange incident.</p><p>Still, just in case, she really should cut back on the caf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>